


we slept together (not in the fun way)

by nanaisms (sanhascroissant)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Jaemin just lets everyone sleep in his bed lmao!, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sharing a Bed, Soft Na Jaemin, markhyuck maybe took over a little bit, this "drabble" got out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/nanaisms
Summary: 4 times Na Jaemin lets people sleep in his bed with him, and 1 time Na Jaemin sleeps in Lee Jeno's bed instead.





	we slept together (not in the fun way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alegro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alegro/gifts).

> FORNANA AND FORNOA PART THREE BECAUSE IM CRAZY
> 
> ENJOY

4\. 

Jaemin knew that Donghyuck had it bad when he called needing a place to sleep.

“Listen, I’m getting into town late at night and I don’t want to bother Mark, so you’re the next best option,” Donghyuck had said over the phone. 

Jaemin had snorted, unimpressed. “So it’s fine to rob me of my sleep, but not Mark?”

“Exactly,” Donghyuck had said. “Glad you understand. See you tomorrow,” and then hung up. 

So when Donghyuck flew back into Seoul, Jaemin was waiting to pick him up at the airport at three in the morning, much to his chagrin. 

“I hope you appreciate what a good friend I’m being right now,” Jaemin said, absolutely miserable as he lifted Donghyuck’s luggage into the back of the car. 

“You’re my best friend,” Donghyuck monotoned, and pulled open the door to the passenger seat, slamming it shut behind him.

Jaemin shut the trunk of the car and opened the driver’s side door, slipping inside. “Lying is a sin, Donghyuck. Everyone knows that that’s Mark.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Okay, like I can’t have more than one best friend.” He closed his eyes, no doubt exhausted from the day of travel.

Jaemin snickered and put the car in reverse. He put his hand on the back of Donghyuck’s seat and navigated them out of the parking garage. He smiled, eyes on the road, and when they were finally on the freeway, the lights of the city streaking by, he deigned to answer. 

“Hm. I’m pretty sure whatever it is that you and Mark have, it’s more than best friendship.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Donghyuck mumbled, eyes fluttering open. “We’re best friends.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jaemin said, the sarcasm bleeding into his voice. “And Renjun doesn't believe in aliens.”

Donghyuck frowned. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jaemin sighed, and focused on driving. Donghyuck was hopeless. 

When they arrived at his apartment, Jaemin shook Donghyuck awake in the passenger seat and they stumbled inside, Jaemin lugging Donghyuck’s bag up eight flights of stairs since the elevator was broken. They fell into bed beside each other around four in the morning, Donghyuck was asleep before his head hit the pillow thanks to the travel and the jet lag.

He slept through the night, his honeyed skin a stark contrast to Jaemin’s all white sheets, his hair spread out across the pillow. He snored loudly all night long, but Jaemin didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he lay awake and counted the stars that were just barely visible outside through the open window. He compared a small galaxy to the cluster of moles on Donghyuck’s cheek, and smiled. 

In the morning, Jaemin woke up and went to work, and when he got back there was a small thank you note on his kitchen table, signed with a small doodle of the sun. 

3.

Renjun and Jaemin didn’t really share any classes, but the one they did was economics, and they hated it in equal measure. But regardless of their feelings, the class was a requirement to graduate, and Jaemin was beyond ready to graduate, so he was determined to pass. 

In an attempt to do just that, he and Renjun planned a study afternoon at the library. The problem arose when Jaemin checked the time and discovered to his horror that it was already midnight, and they’d been poring over books together for coming up on nine hours. 

“Renjun!” Jaemin shook his arm, whispering as loud as he could. “It’s literally midnight.”

“What the fuck?” Renjun slurred, surfacing from his studying haze. “No chance of the buses still running, is there?”

Jaemin checked on his phone and frowned. “Afraid not.” He put his phone down and began piling up the books to put them back on the library cart. “It’s fine though, I can just give you a ride.”

Renjun groaned, muffling the sound in his sleeve. “No way, Jaemin. My apartment is in the opposite direction of yours, it’ll be like an hour and a half until you get home.” Renjun rubbed his hand in his eyes. “I can’t believe we lost track of time like that.”

“It’s really no problem,” Jaemin tried to insist. He stood up and dumped the books onto the cart. He picked up the remains of his iced americano. It was sad, just a plastic cup with some half-melted ice, condensation dripping down the sides, and he tossed it into the nearest trash can before turning back to face Renjun. “I’m not that tired.”

“No one would be after drinking that hell drink,” Renjun whispered, disgust plain as day on his face. He stood and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. “Doesn’t mean you don’t need sleep.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Of all times for you to care about my health,” he griped. 

Renjun quirked one eyebrow upward, ready to leave. “Do you want me to call Jeno?”

“God no, he’d have a heart attack if he knew I was still wide awake and that I’d had another americano,” Jaemin shuddered. He grabbed his own bag and followed Renjun towards the front of the library. “We’re being dumb about this. You can just sleep at my apartment tonight. It’s fine.”

Renjun frowned as they made their way through the shelves to the exit, footsteps muffled by the carpet. “Are you sure?”

“God, _yes_, Renjun. It’s not an inconvenience, I wouldn’t have suggested it if it was.”

“Well, alright then.” Renjun was clearly wary, but he still got into Jaemin’s car.

He even let Jaemin give him a spare toothbrush and some of his old pajamas, which were far too long on him. Jaemin snickered, looking up from his phone when Renjun almost tripped coming into the bedroom. 

“You’re so short.”

“You’re just tall, fuck off. I’m average height.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better, Renjun.” Jaemin dodged Renjun’s punch and laughed, getting up and going to the bathroom to brush his own teeth. When he came back, Renjun was sound asleep, curled up into a ball and clutching Jaemin’s own pillow to his body. 

Jaemin grinned, got a spare pillow out of his cupboard, and climbed into bed beside Renjun, falling asleep himself. When he woke in the morning, Renjun was already gone, the extra pillow the only sign that he’d ever been there at all. 

2\. 

When Mark turned up on Jaemin’s doorstep, soaking wet thanks to the pouring rain, he wasn’t about to turn him away. 

“Donghyuck and I fought,” Mark said a minute or two later, sitting at Jaemin’s kitchen table, a towel around his shoulders. His face was lined with pain as Jaemin brought him a hot chocolate. he hunched down into the towel and took a sip of the hot chocolate, still shivering a little bit from the cold. 

“Okay. And why would you pick a fight with Donghyuck? You know that’s a battle you won’t ever win, right?” Jaemin pulled out the other chair and sank into it opposite Mark. Mark shrugged, looking awfully dejected. Jaemin sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his own mug. He put it back down on the table and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other.

“Don’t worry about it Mark. You know how Donghyuck is. He’ll be fine in the morning.” 

Jaemin stared at Mark as he shivered, clutching the mug for dear life. He sighed and stood, crossing to stand beside Mark. 

“God, you look pathetic. What you need is a warm shower and a good night’s sleep. Come on, up you get.” Jaemin tugged on Mark’s arm and he reluctantly stood, letting Jaemin lead him down the hallway to the shower. Jaemin rummaged through the cupboards and threw a clean towel Mark’s direction. 

“That should be good. You know how to work the shower right? I’ll be in the living room, call me when you’re done.” Jaemin smiled kindly and turned to leave, but Mark’s fingers, cold as ice, closed around his wrist. 

Jaemin jumped and turned back around to Mark, his hair dripping into his face and his eyes desperate. The first towel was slipping off his shoulders, and Jaemin was a little bit put off by how upset Mark seemed to be, very near tears. 

“Jaemin, what if Donghyuck isn’t fine in the morning?”

Jaemin softened, coming back to stand by Mark. “Mark,” he said gently, “I promise you that he will be. He’s just hot headed sometimes. And you two are best friends, nothing could ever get in the way of that.”

Mark looked up at him, and a tear fell down his cheek. “Not even me telling him that I’m in love with him?” 

Jaemin sucked in a breath. Mark’s fingers tightened around his wrist, pleading. “Not even that,” Jaemin forced out. “Donghyuck may be afraid of love, but he’ll never be afraid of you.”

Mark breathed out a sigh and it echoed in the quiet of the apartment, the only other sound being the rain tapping on the windowpanes, a soothing melody in the silent nighttime. 

“Okay,” Mark said, and it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than Jaemin. “Okay.”

He slept beside Jaemin in his bed that night, and Jaemin only woke up once to the sound of Mark mumbling in broken Korean and English, turning over so his face was buried in the pillow. Jaemin smiled as he heard Donghyuck’s name. They would be alright. 

1\. 

A horror movie night was a terrible plan to start off with, but Renjun refused to be deterred.

“Okay, but why does it have to be at mine?” Jaemin groaned, slumped over their table in the university’s cafeteria. Jeno snorted at him through his pasta, rolling his eyes. 

Renjun was unimpressed. “The same reason every other event that we host is at yours, Jaemin. You’re the only one with their own place.”

Donghyuck approached the table, hand in hand with Mark. “What’s going on losers?” 

“Horror movie night,” Renjun said, grinning. “At Jaemin’s on Friday.” 

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and suddenly he and Renjun were sporting matching evil grins. “Renjun, this is why you’re my favorite.” 

“Please don’t encourage him,” Jaemin said, horrified, and Jeno snorted again, patting Jaemin on the back in mock sympathy. Chenle bounced up to the table and sat down, dragging Jisung into the seat beside him. 

“Hey Jaemin! You look really upset. What’s going on?” Chenle sounded way too happy and not concerned enough for someone asking after Jaemin’s well being. Jaemin sighed and buried his head in his hands.

“Renjun is commandeering his apartment for a scary movie night this Friday,” Jeno volunteered. “You guys had better be there!”

When Jaemin mustered the strength to look up, Chenle was practically vibrating with excitement, but beside him Jisung had gone white as a sheet. 

“I’m not really a fan of scary movies,” Jisung mumbled, averting his eyes. Chenle pouted, pulling on Jisung’s arm insistently. 

“It’s okay Jisung, you can squeeze my hand if you get scared!” Jaemin cursed Jisung’s weak heart because he looked like he was actually considering giving in. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Jaemin hit his head on the table.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get a concussion and on Friday, he was letting his friends into his apartment one by one to watch the entire _Insidious_ series. Renjun, Chenle and Donghyuck looked like Christmas had come early, Jeno and Mark seemed indifferent, but Jisung seemed downright terrified. He began shaking like a leaf when the opening credits played, and nothing had even happened yet. 

True to his word, Chenle held Jisung’s hand the entire time, but it didn’t save Jisung from jumping any time there was any sound that was even slightly louder than normal. When he jumped at a character closing a door, Jaemin decided that enough was enough.

“I’m exhausted,” he said, and abruptly stood up, Jeno’s head falling off his shoulder. All eyes turned to him, and Jeno frowned up at him for moving so quickly. Renjun paused the film, the flickering light from the television highlighting the planes of his face. He looked up at Jaemin, unimpressed. 

“It’s only midnight and we’ve only _just_ started the third movie.”

“Well, I need my beauty sleep,” Jaemin sniffed, shifting all his weight onto one foot and crossing his arms. “Some of us have to work in order to afford our own apartments.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Dramatic, much?”

“Party pooper!” Donghyuck called out from where his head was laid in Mark’s lap. Mark just sighed and smiled fondly, shaking his head. 

“Ignore them, Jaemin, it’s your house. Do what you want.”

“I will, thanks.” Jaemin looked around at the room and made eye contact with Jisung as he said slowly, “Would anyone like to join me?”

Jisung frowned, clearly confused. Chenle was practically asleep on his shoulder, eyes barely open. Jaemin eyed him, tilting his head towards the bedroom just the slightest bit. Jisung’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired too. I was up last night uhh…” He fumbled for an excuse, gently pulling Chenle off of him and scrambling to his feet. “Doing homework. Yeah, doing homework. So I’ll just go and sleep with Jaemin, you know?”

“Chenle should really come too,” Jaemin said, cheerily, knowing exactly what he was doing to Jisung. “Poor boy is practically asleep as it is.”

Chenle pouted and wiped at his eyes. “I’m not.” He yawned. “I’m awake.”

Jeno frowned, concern in his eyes. “It’s fine, Chenle, we can watch the rest of the series again some other time. You should go with Nana and get some rest, you look wrecked.” Jaemin smiled at Jeno in thanks, and Jeno smiled back, soft as ever.

Chenle pouted but let himself get dragged off to bed with Jisung and Jaemin. 

That night the three of them snuggled together under the covers and did their best to keep Jisung’s nightmares away. A few times, Jaemin woke up to Jisung whimpering, his brow furrowed as he tossed and turned. Jaemin reached out and smoothed the crease on his forehead and Jisung relaxed, falling back into sleep. 

In the morning they woke up far too early, the bright morning sunlight hurting Jaemin’s eyes as he blinked into consciousness. They were a tangle of groggy limbs and the bed was a complete mess from so many bodies tossing and turning all night long. 

But even though Jaemin had been uncomfortable, Jisung had actually gotten more than an hour of sleep, so he considered it a success. 

\+ 1.

Jaemin had a hell of a week, and frankly, he was goddamned sick of it. His classes had been kicking his ass and he almost got fired on three separate occasions, so if the universe could quit it for a moment, he would appreciate it. 

So when he got the same call as always, the invite to go out for drinks with the older members of their friend group, he wasn't going to say no.

“Jaemin!” Hyuck looked half drunk already, hanging off Mark’s shoulder, his cheeks tinted pink as Jaemin slid into their booth. “You came!”

“I always come, Hyuck,” Jaemin said, raising an eyebrow. “It’s kind of a tradition?”

From beside him, Jeno swallowed down a laugh. He put a hand on Jaemin’s thigh, eyes filled with warmth. “Hey Nana.” 

Jaemin turned to him, feeling himself going soft, a smile spreading across his face.. “Hey Jen.”

“When will god find me better friends,” Renjun lamented. “We’re not here for this sappy shit. Let’s get smashed.”

Jaemin thought it would be best if he neglected to mention that he and Jeno had been using their annual Friday night friend date to get drunk and give them an excuse to make out for several months now. Somehow he couldn’t imagine Renjun taking kindly to that information.

Renjun enthusiastically ordered them all shots, and they downed them. The alcohol burned Jaemin’s throat on the way down. He winced and Mark grimaced, bracing a hand against the table. Hyuck snorted, calling them weak. 

Things became blurry after the second round of shots, and all Jaemin could remember was Jeno’s arm around his waist, warm and solid, grounding him. He remembered enthusiastically ordering a sugary cocktail despite Hyuck’s protests that it was a drink for single women at bachelorette parties, and sipping on it until his memory completely faded.

The next thing Jaemin knew, he was outside the bar, his back against a stone wall. Jeno’s fingers had slipped up underneath his shirt, tracing along his stomach. They were close enough for Jaemin to be able to smell the alcohol on Jeno’s breath, mingling with his own.

“Nana,” Jeno breathed, and his lips were on Jaemin’s. The touch was burning, warmth spreading through Jaemin from all the points of contact with Jeno, and he shivered, the outside air a stark contrast to the warmth of the kiss. Jeno pulled back.

“My place,” he breathed, and Jaemin was intoxicated, the world spinning on his axis. New Friday, same routine. He followed Jeno to the taxi and all he remembered was Jeno’s hand in his on the drive home, the feeling of taking the not-broken elevator in Jeno’s building to his apartment on the fourth floor.

He could remember falling into bed beside Jeno, their arms already reaching out for one another, mouths moving in tandem. Jeno’s tongue slipped inside Jaemin’s mouth and he moaned, but it never went farther than that, not when they were this drunk. 

In the back of his mind, as always, Jaemin wondered if he and Jeno should talk about this thing, whatever it was, but as always, it was drowned out by the heat of Jeno’s lips on his and the soft glow that being drunk infused these moments with. Jaemin’s mind felt as though it had been filled with cotton, all his thoughts painfully obscured behind thick clouds of fiber, and so he sank into Jeno’s embrace and put aside the thoughts of tomorrow one more time in order to enjoy the moment. 

Jeno fell asleep not long after, eyes slipping shut naturally, his arms loosening from around Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin watched his chest rise and fall, at peace.

There were some things about Jeno that Jaemin had never noticed about him until he’d slept with him. The way his hair fell sort of straight on the pillow rather than softly swirling, thanks to all the bleach that Jeno had been pouring into it since he’d dyed it for the first time at sixteen. The smattering of marks around his collarbone and the three dots on the back of his neck. The way that Jeno’s face became smoother, his eyes falling shut straight, the crescents of his normal eye smile gone. 

Jaemin traced the line of Jeno’s body with his eyes. In sleep, Jeno was relaxed, and Jaemin almost felt honored that Jeno felt safe enough to trust him with the most vulnerable version of himself. 

He reached out. For what, he wasn’t sure - maybe he just wanted to run his hand through Jeno’s hair or caress his cheek, something that would make him feel like Jeno was his to touch.

But he wasn’t, so Jaemin retracted his hand and pulled it close to his body before falling asleep.

In the morning, Jaemin woke up to Jeno’s eyes already open and fixed on his. The morning sunlight, bright and gentle, hit Jeno’s hair just right, making the blonde glow a soft gold.

Jaemin struggled to sit up, a headache already half-formed, an excuse to leave on the tip of his tongue when Jeno reached out and tapped his wrist. 

Jaemin paused, looked down. Jeno began to prop himself up on one elbow, and there was so much open affection in his eyes that it was suffocating.

“Nana, don’t you think we should talk about it this time?”

Jaemin hesitated, but he could feel his heart expanding, the desperate desire to call Jeno his erupting in his chest. Jeno’s eyes shone in the early morning sun and god, maybe, just maybe, Jaemin had a chance.

“Yeah. We should. Let’s talk.”

_(Somewhere across the city, Donghyuck sat bolt upright in bed._

_“Donghyuck what is it?” Mark blinked sleep from his eyes, voice dripping with concern._

_“My Jaemin and Jeno senses are tingling,” Donghyuck said, grinning. “Something went down.”_

_“Fucking finally,” Mark sighed in relief, falling back onto the pillow and closing his eyes. “I can’t believe they thought we didn’t notice them leaving to make out with and maybe sleep with each other after every Friday night event.”_

_Donghyuck snorts. “They’ve practically been dating since they met. Let’s not even think about the fact that Jeno asked us to text him if we ever saw Jaemin drinking more than one coffee.”_

_“Don’t even remind me. At least it’s over now.”_

_“Not so fast. PDA.”_

_Mark groaned and turned over to bury his face in the pillow. “Fuck.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> me writing a markhyuck spinoff of this maybe? we'll see...
> 
> thank you noa for your wonderful prompts, and thank you admins hara, mandu, and felix for pulling this together! i had a lot of fun and the chaos was so fun to watch and contribute to. sorry for lying everybody. love you all.


End file.
